edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Virian
Personality Dante has a peculiar personality, emotions changing frequently and randomly. It isn't serious enough to be considered as bipolar disorder, but it has a significant effect on him. Story Dante is a man who doesn't know much about his origin. Raised by another wanderer of sorts, he had been trained since he was a child, learning the ways of his 'father', who happened to be a centaur. His home was a small cabin in the middle of the woods, away from civilisation and other races. In time, Dante realised that he would have to try and discover his magic on his own, learning with time and improving his quality of life once he had a solid-enough grip on it. Not only that, but with magic training, he also worked to train his weapon mastery. Quite enjoying his new way of life, he soon forgot about learning his origins, finding that he didn't care; what he had right now was enough for him... but not for long. His master , father figure, and only family he had in his life had grown old and passed away, leaving Dante heartbroken and lost. But the centaur had left one last gift before he departed; a set of Hunter's clothes, tailored to suit the boy's more human figure. He had hoped that the two of them could wear the clothes together, going hunting as father and son, but he grew too frail for that. It made it even harder for Dante to let go. Left alone with nothing but his hunting and survival knowledge, Dante tried to return to his way of life as best he could. It was too difficult to look at his father's grave every time he left the house, crying to himself and watching the moon every night. He was shattered; heartbroken, with no hope of recovery. All he had left was the moonlight to comfort him and his father's tales to reminisce over. One particular story was about the Moon and the Wanderer, using the former as his guide through life. He'd heard it many times before, but it was always the one story that could get him to sleep just like that. After mourning for a year or so, Dante decided that he had had enough. If he stayed, he would only be torturing himself with sleepless nights and nonstop crying, so he decided that he would have to leave. Wearing his hunter's outfit for the first time, he knew that it would always be ingrained with his father's memory, swearing to wear it only for him. He took everything he could find that would help him to survive the long journey, stopping briefly to place one last bouquet of flowers on the centaur's grave with a sad smile and final tear. He was finally leaving the cabin that had housed him, keeping him safe through thick and thin. Looking back, he made a promise to return to the cabin one day - when his heard was right and settled, he would come back to live there once again. Hopefully with a child of his own. Now that he'd left, Dante realised that he didn't know where to go, choosing to wander the lands in hope of finding some sort of purpose in his life, be it large or small. He ventured for many miles, discovering as much as Edenfell as he could possibly could. Through towns and forests, meeting many species and races, he was lucky that his father had taught him how to read and write so that he could communicate with them. But as he travelled, he realised how out of depth he was. Most of the world was a mystery to him, only learning about the places his father had told him of. He had been amazed at the centaur's extensive knowledge and countless books about the land and crafting. Some books taught him about enchantment, but he had no way to practice and failed to harness the learning. However, there was one thing that had caught its eye from his father's collection - a map. Dante had no idea what it led to, but decided that there was no harm in following it, eventually being led to a lush forest after months of travel. Travelling deep into the trees, what he found at the end of the map's journey amazed him. There in front of him was a grand statue, sitting on top of a tomb of sorts. Inscribed on its side were the words, '''The Moon's Wanderer'. '' All the tales that his father had told him were true! Realising that they must have originated from this place, Dante laughed heartily as he read the words, venturing inside to explore the tomb with a lantern he had found during his escapades. Amongst the dust and cobwebs, he found many artifacts that had broken and rusted, except for one. A curved blade, shining in his presence (and the lantern's light); slowly taking it, he examined it in its full glory, noticing that there was more than meets the eye. With a flick of his wrist, the blade flawless transformed into a bow, leaving Dante in awe. Flipping it back into a blade, he noticed the scabbard besides it and took that too, sheathing the sword before continuing to explore. Inscriptions decorated the walls of the tomb, telling of the moon and many races who had come across it. A band of great warriors were also drawn, but its unclear to Dante what had happened to them. Finding very little else, he decided to finally take his leave, wielding the new weapon - and new knowledge. Returning to his original goal, Dante wondered if there was a bigger purpose to his life, spending his time collecting nice outfits and other souvenirs from travelling with other races. Once every few years, he would go back to his cabin to leave different flowers he had found on his father's graves, then return to his travelling. Learning about the old wars and different tribes of Edenfell, he decided that he wanted nothing to do with them, seeing only greed and hate in their ranks. Even now, Dante wanders Edenfell, hoping that he'll finally find his place in the world, and purpose in life. Resources A few coins and not much else, except for what's with him and a range of outfits. Equipment and Weaponry Dante's Bowblade This is a simple weapon he found on one of his trips around the places, in a tucked away tomb. A simple design that proves useful. A simple longsword with a curve to it, and when flicked in no time will spring out into a simple bow. DanteVirianBowblade.png|Dante's Bowblade. Also has a simple lantern he keeps with him at all times. Specialisations - Fighting whether it close quarter combat or long range, with many weapons from different stages in his life. - Survival - Smithing - Beginner at enchantment - Understands most languages when it comes to reading, writing and speaking in them. Category:Neutrals Category:OC Neutral